The present invention relates generally to industrial electric vehicles and more particularly, to a regeneration device and method for batteries by using brake inertia.
When industrial electric vehicles, such as battery forklifts, using batteries as the power source operate the brake while traveling, inertia force is generated from the brake. Conventionally, however, there were no industrial electric vehicles employing a control device for converting the inertia force into electrical energy. Thus, the conventional brake system is disadvantageous in saving the batteries and in addition, it is not efficient for employment in industrial electric vehicles. Further, since such industrial electric vehicles have only mechanical braking functions and do not have electric braking functions, the vehicle driver may suffer uncomfortable shocks due to the mechanical braking operations while working.